


试探

by akatsukigigi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi
Summary: 他将爆豪一直推到后背靠着树干，然后低头试探性地亲了一下。看到爆豪闭着眼睛一脸严肃的模样，他不禁低声笑了出来，然后换来了爆豪胜己的‘撞击性撕咬’。他青涩而又认真地吻着，全然不知道自己的技术有多烂。相泽老师耐心地引导着他，才没落得血肉模糊的下场。





	试探

除了猫以外。  
相泽消太找到了更感兴趣的东西。

实战训练刚结束，少年们就吵吵嚷嚷地围在水龙头那边冲头。

爆豪胜己毫不在意地拨开黏在额角的头发，让水滴顺着喉结一直流到他的胸膛，打湿他的衣服。  
无意间被风撩起的衣服下摆露出他那紧实而线条流畅的腹肌，充满了少年的活力。

像是察觉到有人在看他，他抬起头看了过来。

相泽消太毫不避忌地与他对视，只见爆豪原本不爽的表情在意识到他在看自己身上的什么地方后立刻就变成了炸毛状态，随即不顾切岛的询问就独自离开了。

切岛疑惑地挠挠头：「爆豪突然间是怎么了啊，没事吧。」  
上鸣电气无所谓地摆摆手：「反正是爆豪的间歇性爆炸，别靠他太近担心别挨揍就好了。」  
一旁的绿谷走过来：「相泽老师，还是让我跟着小胜吧。让他自己一个人我有点担心。」

相泽消太顿了顿，抛下一句：「下节课由欧尔麦特授课，饭田同学请带领好全员。」  
然后就朝着爆豪胜己离开的方向追去。

…  
爆豪胜己烦躁地踢着脚下的石子。

用这样赤裸裸得好像看待猎物的眼神看着他，让他觉得十分不舒服。  
但是想到那个男人一直注视着他却又莫名地觉得有些兴奋。

兴奋？  
爆豪胜己被自己冒出的想法吓到了。

「切！只是个变态而已。」

才刚说完这句话，爆豪胜己就猝不及防地被人从背后捂住了嘴唇，未知的恐惧使爆豪胜己的脑袋嗡的一声炸开，随即他疯狂地挣扎着却发现自己的能力被消除了。

知道是他时，爆豪胜己不自主地松了一口气。

「上次还没得到教训吗？」  
相泽消太放开了他，看着自己手上留下的那几个新鲜的齿印。

爆豪咬咬嘴唇，最后只能说：「还不是因为你…该死的！」  
他扭过头，从侧脸可以看见他的脸颊有些发红。

是害羞了？  
相泽消太勾起了嘴角。

「回去上课吧。」

相泽正想离开，却发现爆豪根本就没有想走的意思。

相泽下意识以为爆豪还在闹变扭，于是走过去说道：「我不再看你了好吧？回去吧。」

谁知道爆豪突然抬起头一把拉住他的手，「那就来试试看吧!」  
好像发现自己说出的话有些怪异，他又慌忙解释道：「我是说我有些在意…也不是嗯，就是那个…该死！」  
最后他恼羞成怒地吼道：  
「反正你做不做啊？！」

相泽消太很意外，但很快就用行动回答了他。

他将爆豪一直推到后背靠着树干，然后低头试探性地亲了一下。  
看到爆豪闭着眼睛一脸严肃的模样，他不禁低声笑了出来，然后换来了爆豪胜己的‘撞击性撕咬’。

他青涩而又认真地吻着，全然不知道自己的技术有多烂。相泽老师耐心地引导着他，才没落得血肉模糊的下场。

一吻终了，相泽低下头看他。  
爆豪刚才衣服弄湿的地方还没有干，隔着半湿的衣服，相泽可以清晰地看见他乳头的形状。  
他急促的喘息还未来得及平复，相泽就隔着衣服咬住他的乳头，另一只手撩起他的衣服，划过他的人鱼线，一直探到那个从未被人探索过的地方。

爆豪从不知道自己竟然可以发出这样的声音。  
那是有点尖锐的，欢愉的哼声，就像猫伸懒腰时发出的声音。

相泽听见后十分受用，手上的动作更快了些，激得爆豪用力地弓起身子，赤裸的后背上全是树皮磕出的红印。

相泽将爆豪那条碍事的裤子丢到一边，然后托着爆豪的臀部将他一把抱起，使爆豪能够靠在他的肩上。

摆出这样羞耻的姿势，爆豪不禁怒骂了几句，双腿也配合着不安分地乱踢了几下以表示自己的不满。  
相泽只能低下头亲亲爆豪的耳尖，然后在他耳边安抚几句才让他能安分地靠在自己的肩上。

刚进入时，也许是因为初次带来的疼痛，爆豪又开始了怒骂，但是随着动作的激烈，他的怒骂开始变得断断续续，最后完全变成了有些语无伦次的像猫一样的哼声，有力的双腿也不自主地缠上相泽的腰。

在高潮到来的那一刻，爆豪靠在相泽的肩上，侧着头狠狠地咬了相泽一口，留下一个深深的印子后，爆豪才乖乖地瘫软在他身上。

这家伙真是只野猫。  
相泽有些无奈地亲了亲他的发旋。

爆豪闷闷的声音传来：「不够。」

相泽一时没有听清，就凑近了些想问他说了什么。

才刚低下头，爆豪就扯住他的衣领，然后快速地在他的嘴唇上啾了一口。

他对上相泽消太的双眼，在两人的鼻息都变得急促前说道：  
「还不够。」

-End-


End file.
